Random Adventures of the New Members
by mariahmaru
Summary: This is just some funny stories I made for my friends and their Organization XIII characters. The OCs belong to me.
1. White Room Awkward Meeting

It was another day-night in , 'The World that Never was'. All of the Nobodies were in the meeting room, listening to Xemnas talk about Kairi and Sora, but not every Nobody was listening. Demyx was too busy tuning his sitar, Roxas was daydreaming a little, Xion was daydreaming also, Xanvity was drawing, Xavier listened to his i-pod, and Rozrax was somehow sleeping standing up.

"So it is obvious to see that Sora loves Kairi and Kairi loves Sora..." Saix muttered. "Who's Sora? I never heard of him, only that he has a keyblade." Xanvity asked. "Yeah, and who's Kairi?" Vulx asked. "I had forgotten that we never explained Sora and his friends to numbers #13-21." Zexion said. "And me." Atta added. "Well you don't have a number." Nelix said. "I choose not to have one." Atta said simply. "Meow-Kitty got them claws." Xavier said. "Sora... He sound familiar..." Roxas said getting a little headache. "Kairi too..." Xion said rubbing her head, getting an headache as well. "Well-All you need to know is that they love each-other." Xigbar said smugly. "Does that mean they have sex?" Xion asked innocently. Everyone except for Roxas were at least a little surprised why Xion asked that question. "What!?" Demyx shouted, turning red. "Well Kirxie and Xavier told me when people have sex when they're in-love." Xion explained, pointing at Kirxie and Xavier. "Xion!" Kirxie said with a blush. "Oh Lordy, don't bring me and Kirxie into your question! Why would you want to know anyway, you nasty!" Xavier said. "Well Xion should know anyway." Zexion said plainly. "Be quiet Zexion!" Vexen ordered. "What she should, and you know what I'm talking about too." Zexion said as Vexen satyed quiet. "What would I know about sex with Sora!?" Xion asked confused. "Whoa-Whoa-man! Lets change the subject!" Vulx said. "Yeah!" Atta stated. "Yeah-Why would she know!?" Iroxku shouted, his face was all red. "Honestly Xion, do you even know what sex is?" Marluxia asked. "Umm... no." Xion said thinking a bit. "I'll be happy to show you some videos Poppet!" Xigbar said with a smirk. "That's it, I'm leaving." Xaldin said, teleporting out of the room. "Nooo Xigbar." Atta said. "What would you like to watch first Poppet? 'Two Girls One Cup', or 'Paris Hilton's Sex Tape'?" Xigbar asked before some of the members looked at him with disgust. "Ya'll nasty." Xavier said, leaving with Atta and Vulx. "Ew..." Xanvaty said teleporting. Xion was silent and Roxas asked, "Can I watch too?" "NO!" Axel and Demyx shouted at the same time. Xigbar started laughing as everyone else teleported away, leaving only himself and Rozrax. "Well, looks like I have to sort through my videos out." Xigbar said teleporting out of the room.

Rozrax woke up, to see that everyone was gone. ? "Where did everyone go!?"


	2. Part of that World

p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"It was another evening/night in the Nobody Castle. Xavier was sitting on the couch in between Xaldin and Lexaeus, Luxord was playing with his cards, and Saix stood in his usual spot, waiting for the other members report to him. It has been a pretty normal day, till' Kirxie walked into the room. "Xavier, did you take my doll!?" Kirxie asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Xavier lied, filing his nails. "I'm serious Xavier, I'm in big trouble if it's at the wrong hands!" Kirxie stated. "Blah-Blah-Blah..." Xavier said before he noticed Kirxie smiled a small smile. "Are you ok?" He asked before she said, "Maybe he's right, maybe there is something the matter with me. Heh, but I just don't see how a world that make such wonderful things could be bad." "I guess you haven't gone out much." Xavier said before Kirxie began to sing, "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection is complete. Would you think I'm a girl, a girl who has everything?" "Uh-Honey you do." Xavier said before Kirxie sang again, "Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think, 'Sure, she's got everything'." "I think she's broken..." Luxord said as she walked to Xavier, Lexaeus, and Xaldin. "I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty. I've got whosits and whatsits galore!," Kirxie looked at Xavier and asked, "You want thingmabobs?", She then but her hand on Xaldin's crotch and squeezed, "I've got twenty!" Xaldin was grunted and was uncomfortable, Luxord, Lexaeus, and Saix were dead silent. "Oh Lordy..." Xavier said after she released Xaldin crotched and walked a few feet away, "But who cares? No big deal. I want more." "You did take her doll... didn't you?" Lexaeus asked looking at his lover. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Xavier lied watching Kirxie sing some more, "I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, want to see them dancing, walking along with those... what do you call them?" "Your legs." Xavier answered. "Oh feet." She said cutely, playing with Luxord's hoodie strings. "Well f*ck you too then." Xavier said as Kirxie started to float backwards, "Flipping your fins, you don't get to far. Legs are required for jumping-dancing", she then started to twirl and started to walk, shaking her hips side to side, "Strolling along on a, what's that word again?" "Road?" Xavier asked. "Street." She said. "It's the same damn thing!" Xavier shouted. She then floated in the air, twirling slowly, "Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun, wondering free, wish I could be, part of that world." "I'm sure you do..." Xavier said getting annoyed. Kirxie floated down and laid on the floor, "What would I give, if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay, so spend a day warm on the sand?", she then rubbed her body sexually on the floor before she sat up, "I bet ya on land, they understand that you-don't reprehend their daughters. Bright young women! Sick of swimming, ready to stand!" She said standing up. "Not when I'm through with you, I'll break your legs and let you rot on that dirty *ss floor!" Xavier stated. "And ready to know what the people know-ask them my questions and get some answers. What's a fire, and why does it-what's the word-burn! When is it my turn! Wouldn't I love, love to explore the shore up above," She then started to go on her knees again, "Out of the sea...", she sighed, "Wish I could be...", She stared at the ceiling and sang, "Part of that world..."/p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"An awkward silence filled the room, before Kirxie blinked and stood up. "Why was I on the floor?" Kirxie asked. "Love... you did a lot of things we question about..." Luxord stated softly. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kirxie asked confused. "Well you started to sing, you grabbed Xaldin's crotch and said you had twenty, you rubbed yourself sexually on the floor..." Luxord was having a hard time to explain to the young girl. Kirxie's face turned red, and she glared at Xavier. "Get my doll! See what happened!?" She yelled at the boy with the afro. "I'm already ahead of you-I can't stand your singing no more." Xavier said, going into Saix's dark portal to Atlantica.p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"Kirxie was embarrassed how the four older men were looking at her. "... I thought you sang good..." Lexaeus said. "... Yes she does... but she has a good grip..." Xaldin mumbled somewhat in pain. "Shut-up!" Kirxie ordered as Xavier came back with the doll that was drenched with sea water. Kirxie snatched the doll and stomped off. Xavier then walked away to his room, leaving the four men alone in awkward silence.p 


	3. Vulx's Fatal Frame Nightmare

p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Number nineteen, Vulx, she's a gamer. She liked to play RPGs, so Axel recommended Fatal Frame III, little did she know it was one of the most scariest games ever! She played it alone, in the dark. You could play as three characters on the game, Rei, Miku, or Kei, and right now she was playing as Kei. She disliked Kei, because he was a weak character to kill ghosts with, and he's only good at hiding./em/strong/p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" em/strong/p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"In the game, she walked in a room, where she saw a ghost sitting down in-front of a mirror, brushing her hair. "Oh, she must be one of those ghosts that don't attack you." Vulx said smiling, relieved, not having to fight another scary ghost. She made Kei hold up the camera obscura and took a picture, once she did that, the battle music started to play, as the ghost stood up and looked at Kei. "Oh no!" Vulx shouted, as the ghost flew to her and said, "I won't let you go!" Vulx fatal framed the ghost away from her, but she used the basic musty film, so it only did little damage. The ghost woman disappeared. "Oh Jashin!" She said, making Kei run around the room, hearing crying in the background, then all of the sudden she heard, "I won't let you go!" The ghost grabbed Kei, causing a lot of damaged, and he died. Vulx was silent as she stared at the screen. "Maybe I should try this tomorrow!" She said turning off her ps2 and tv, and went to bed.em/strong/p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" em/strong/p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Vulx then started going to dreamland, or rather nightmareland, because she was in the Kuze Shrine. "Ah! Oh my Jashin!" She shouted, holding the camera obscura in her hands and noticed she was in Miku's pink kimono. She then looked to her right to see Atta in Rei's black kimono. "Atta!? What are you doing here!?" She asked surprised. "I'm looking for Roxas' soul..." She said sadly, then Vulx looked to her left to see Iroxku in Kei's normal outfit. "And what are you doing here Iroxku!?" She asked confused. "I'm looking for my niece Xanvity's soul and my niece's Rozrax's soul..." He answered. "Oh! I get it! So this is like the story-line in the game! I got it!" Vulx said, before the Stroller Grandma ghost ran over Iroxku with her stroller. "Holly crap!" She shouted as she started to run away with Atta. "Are we really going to leave him!?" Atta asked. "Hell yeah-I hate fighting Stroller Grandma!" Vulx shouted, running outside, to the sacred tree with Atta. "I don't think-gasp-ghosts will come-gasp-here..." Vulx said, before hearing the little priestesses sing. "Sleep priestess lie in peace... Sleep priestess lie in peace..." "Run Vulx! I'll take care of them!" Atta shouted, raising Miku's old camera, taking pictures of the ghosts. "But-!" Vulx shouted. "Just go! And find your brother Saix's ghost! Run!" She shouted. Vulx nodded, and ran into another room, and ran up the stairs. There was a little door that had a lily lock on it. "? This looks familiar..." Vulx whispered opening the door, and crawled to the other side. When she got up, she was in a room filled with kimonos. "Oh no!" She shouted but it was too late, the Brushing Ghost already spotted her. "No-No!" She shouted, lifting up her camera but dropped it. "AH!" She said, about to pick it up, before the ghost grabbed her and said, "I won't let you go!"em/strong/p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" em/strong/p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;""Oh my Jashin!" Vulx shouted, as she felt someone shaking her shoulder gently, she woke up to see Axel. "Heyem/strong/p  
>p style="line-height: 28.140625px; font-size: 17px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Cherry blossom, time to wake up." He said, letting go of her shoulders. Vulx sat up and sighed in relief. "Oh my Jashin, I'm so glad I woke up, I'm not going to play Fatal Frame anymore..." Vulx stated softly. "Whatever you say babe, we got a mission today, so get ready." Axel said walking to the door. "Ok, I'll be right there!" Vulx said as he left. She then left her room to see that the hallways were empty. "Axel?" She said before feeling someone grab her shoulders and said grimly, "I won't let you go..." Vulx quickly turned around to see a ghost girl in a kimono. "Aaah!" Vulx shouted, running down the hallway, running into the Mission Room. Axel was talking to Saix before she glomped him for dear life. "Whoa-Whoa, what's wrong?" Axel asked. "Brushing Ghost! Brushing Ghost!" She shouted. "You mean that ghost?" Axel asked pointing. Vulx turned around to see the ghost lurking in the entrance. "Ah!" She shouted before Axel started laughing. "Why are you laughing!?" Vulx asked. "April Fools!" Axel shouted. Vulx stared at Axel and started to hit him, "You A-HOLE!" "Kirxie, why are you scaring Vulx?" Saix asked dully. "Kir-Kirxie!?" Vulx said in disbelief and looked at the ghost that was Kirxie. "Nii-sama bought me a kimono so we could eat at a Japanese Restaurant, and Axel saw me and said he will give me a Gakupo plushie if I scared Vulx in the kimono..." Kirxie explained. "So you'll scare people if someone asks you too!?" Vulx asked. "... Only if they give me a doll..." Kirxie said walking to Axel. "A deal is a deal Kirx-here." Axel said giving Kirxie a Gakupo plushie. Kirxie blushed at the doll and walked away. Vulx just stared at Axel and said,"I don't like you", and walked off. "What!?" Axel shouted chasing after Vulx.em/strong/p 


	4. Iroxku and Halloween Town

**Iroxku had a recon mission in Halloween Town, before he went, he drank a potion Vexen gave in to 'blend in' with the locals. When Iroxku went to the world, he didn't noticed the jurassic changes on his body. He walked normally into the center of the town, walking towards the town's fountain. He looked at his reflection and jumped in fright. "I look like the f*cking Crow!" He shouted lifting his arms up and screamed, he noticed his arms weren't arms anymore, but his twin daggers. "This is cool!" He thought, looking around and saw that mad scientist's house. "There should be some information about the town there but..." He said noticing the mayor walking around. "The mayor should have the documents of the origins and info. about the town's people." He thought with a smirk, stalking the mayor to his house.**

**Iroxku followed the mayor to his house, scratch that, mansion-and watched the mayor open the door and went in. Iroxku walked towards the door, and reached out for the doorknob, but his sword hand only poked the knob. "..." Iroxku had forgotten about his arms. He then squeezed the tips side of the doorknob with the tips of his sword arms and tried to turn but failed. Iroxku growled in frustration and then slid his sword arm in the crack between the door and the wall, and tried to jiggle the lock open. ... He got stuck... "God d*mn-!" He said before someone opened the door and asked, "Who's here?" The door hit Iroxku, and he fell backwards on the ground. "Oh dear! I'm sorry, are you new in Halloween Town?" The mayor asked concerned. Iroxku growled, "That's it!", and teleported back to the castle.**

**When Iroxku teleported back, he stomped down the hallway, where Rozrax was standing. "Hi Iroxku, how was your mission?" She asked, Iroxku simply walked past her and said, "I don't want to talk about it!" "Derp..?"**


	5. Nelix's Part-Time Job

**_It was a slow day in the Nobody Castle and Kirxie was rather depressed. Saix led her on that he liked her, but he used her to get to Xemnas, Xemnas didn't want anything to do with him since he found out that he hurt Kirxie's feelings that she's not suppose to have, and then the hoe Saix went with Rozrax. So far, almost everyone in the Organization agrees that Saix is indeed a hoe, but Kirxie was still sad._**

**_Xavier was in Kirxie's room on her bed, watching Kirxie do paperwork on her desk. "Girl-we have a dayoff tommorrow and you're doing paperwork." Xavier said annoyed. Kirxie shrugged, "I don't have anything else to do..." "Kirx! You can do whatever you want, get whatever you want, in this damn castle!" Xavier stated. "... not Saix ..." She muttered under he breath. "That's it!" Xavier said jumping off the bed and grabbed Kirxie by the arm. Kirxie stared at him surprised. "We're going out! Gimme your keys to yo Gummi Ship!" He demanded, snatching Kirxie's keys to her Gummi Ship, and dragged her to the garage._**

**_"Where are we going!?" Kirxie asked as Xavier sat in the driver's seat, and turned on the Gummi Ship. "You have been on my nerves lil' girl! We're going out to have fun!" Xavier said and started to fly the ship._**

**_Twenty minutes has passed and Xavier finally landed the ship on a planet. "Transverse Town? You took me to Transverse Town?" Kirxie asked, exiting the Gummi Ship. Of all places to have fun, Xavier picked Transverse Town, the most dullest town ever existed on a planet. "Yup!" He said proudly patting his friends shoulders. "What's so fun about here?" Kirxie asked. "Kirk-Did you know this town has a forth district?" Xavier asked smirking a little smirk. "No..." She admitted. "Then shut-up till' we get there, it's gonna be SO fun!" He said smiling, as he led her around the town._**

**_Kirxie gasped as they entered the forth district, and she probably got why she never heard of this district, it was the red light district of this world. She saw nothing but bars, strip-clubs, host-clubs, night-clubs, porn shops, nothing but red light stores. Kirxie's face turned pink. "See? We're going to have fun here!" Xavier said elbowing Kirxie, before dragging her to a women's strip-club called, 'Pins and Needles'. Once they got in the club, they sat on the table and ordered drinks. Xavier had a drink called, 'A slow comfortable screw', and Kirxie had a 'Sheerly Temple.' Then the room's lights dimmed down and a old woman came from behind the curtain with a microphone. "Hello ladies and rare gentlemen. Welcome to Pins and Needles. All I wanted to say is to have fun, and if you have any question about the men presented, please talk to the receptionist by the bar, thank you." The old woman said leaving, once she disappeared bright colorful lights lit up and music played._**

**_Forty minutes passed, and Kirxie saw all sorts of men in all sorts of outfits came out behind the curtain, she only got excited when three men cosplayed as Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha. Then the lights and music stopped and they heard a voice from the speakers, "Hello people in the house! Are you having a good time? Well don't leave yet! We know you've been wishing upon a star for the perfect man, and thank your lucky star! Because you got him tonight! Please give a warm welcome to the 'Man of Luck'-NELIX!" Kirxie and Xavier looked at each-other as the music and lights turned back on and Nelix came out in a speedo, black combat boots, and a hat. The women in the club screamed so loud for him. "My eyes are burning!" Kirxie shouted looking away. "Me too-God damn!" Xavier shouted as him and Kirxie ran out of the strip-club and headed back home._**

**_The next day, Kirxie and Xavier saw Nelix walking down the hall. Kirxie couldn't help but blush seeing the man, for crying out loud he was more than half naked at that club! She wanted to avoid the man, but Xavier called him out. "Why are you calling him!?" She asked as Nelix walked towards them. "I want to know why in the Hell he's in at my favorite club!? I saw it first!" Xavier stated, and when Nelix finally reached the two Xavier asked poking his chest, "N*gga! Why were you at Pins and Needles last night as a stripper! How come you didn't tell me!? I can get in there half-off if you tell the owner I'm your friend!" "Oh, you saw that? Well yeah, I'm a stripper part-time over there, I find it fun, shows off my muscles." Nelix said zipping down his cloak and started to flex. "What!? Why!? Nelix!" Kirxie said blushing, not knowing what to say to the man. Nelix stopped flexing and looked at Kirxie seriously, "Well if you want another reason, your brother is so cheap on our paychecks that my part-time job pays more!" "Well he's got a point, we're not has privileged as you, 'Superior's Little Sister!' " Xavier stated glaring at her. "Yeah-Kirxie!" Nelix glaring at her as well. Then Xavier stomped off and Nelix walked the other direction leaving Kirxie standing there confused. "... What did I do!?"_**


End file.
